Place Your Hands
by DegreeOf Sarcasm
Summary: This is a story that is has some content that could be confronting [self harm and the like]. I am not sure how to summarise it, but it is a Druna romance, and Luna is not who people think she is.


Harry Potter Fanfiction

Draco and Luna

_I got the title of this tale from the song by Reef. I know it sounds completely strange. I like this song and I am planning to have Luna's songs based around that type of music. Not that it matters but anyway. This is a tale that I have had for a few years and it may seem a bit strange, but hopefully it makes sense and you, reader, like it._

_Warning, it may be a bit dark._

_Yours always_

_My Degree of Sarcasm_

**Place Your Hands**

**PROLOGUE**

_15th of March_

It was summer, a house, just over the hill behind the Burrow, shaped like a cylinder, in the first window showed the lounge room and kitchen, a young girl sat on the floor. She was playing with her dolls, her long wavy pale blonde hair in a soft braid down her back, he smiled as he watched her, he leant against the wall, she looked just like him, he went over and sat near the girl. A woman stood in the kitchen peeling potatoes as she watched her son and the girl, she sighed and looked over to her husband, who sat reading the paper in the large armchair by the fire. The girl looked up from her dolls to the younger man, he smiled at her, she was too young to notice the parental love shinning though his eyes. "Jonathan." Her baby soft voice said, he made a noise in the back of his throat. "Do you love me?"

"Forever and always sweetheart." He murmured, she smiled and continued to play with her dolls, it went silent after a while, the walls shook and she whimpered, he wiped away the stray tear from her cheek. He lent over and kissed her cheek, he gently stroked her hair and looked around, everything began to rattle as he went upstairs to get her teddy from her room. He grabbed the old rabbit with elongated limbs from her neatly made bed, he stared at it for a minute, he ran his fingers over the ears of the rabbit. She screamed as the door flew open, he ran down the stairs as soon as he heard her scream, two death eaters stood in the front doorway.

"CRUCIO!" A manly voice bellowed, pointing his wand at the man reading, the woman screamed and picked up a kitchen knife, the man was shaking continuously, screaming in pain, the young man stood at the bottom of the stairs

"Avada Kadabra." A feminine voice hissed as she raised her wand to the woman in the kitchen, the girl was crying, Jonathan watched as the woman raised her was to the little girl, he dropped her rabbit and began to run,

"NO!" He roared as he launched himself in between the woman and the little girl, the curs hit him and he fell heavily to the floor, he began bleeding and twitching on the floor in front of her, the woman raised her wand.

"Jonathan!" The girl wailed, her cries more painful.

"Leave her sister." The man said over the girl's sobbing, he came over to his sister.

"Master said, spare none." Her voice was high pitched.

"All but children." She lowered her wand and they walked away, as soon as he heard the pop, Jonathan held the girl to his side as she cried.

"I love you so much. The first time I held you, I was yours. I knew I could never leave you, I watched you from a distance and kept my mouth shut." He said with effort as he stroked her hair. "There is a chest, under my bed. I want you to open it, when you are 17." He slipped a silver chain over her head, it held a small key. "I have to go now sweetheart."

"Jonathan, don't leave me, I love you, don't leave me!" She wailed.

"I love you too sweetheart." He smiled. "My daughter." He whispered, he went stiff.

"Jonathan?" she nudged him. "Jonathan. Wake up! WAKE UP." She shook him violently, the tears were falling faster, mixing with the blood pouring out of his mouth. "JONATHAN! I NEED YOU. COME BACK. COME BACK TO ME!" Remus Lupin was the first in the door, then Severus Snape, Sirius Black behind them, she looked up as she heard Sirius stumble in. "Uncle Sev!" She wailed, the pain and fear was evident in her voice, he rushed over and picked up the distraught girl, soothing her, the other two looked around the first floor.

"I've got you darling." He murmured while looking around, he saw the three bodies, he held onto her tighter. "I've got you."

She curled up in his lap, the hall cold and empty, there was the distinct smell of sanitizer, she saw her best friend running down the hall, she scrambled off his lap and ran to him, burying herself into him as his arms caught her. A healer went over to his parents as Severus approached them, the doctor was talking to them about the situation, his mother placed a hand over her mouth and let out a sob, James reached over and comforted his wife, the healer left the group, Lily looked down at the girl in her son's arms. A young woman came running down the hall, she stopped as she saw the boy holding the girl with Severus behind them, Remus and Sirius came up behind Severus. She looked around for answers, it was James who informed her, she chocked out a sob and dropped to her knees, Jonathan's name slipped out of her mouth, Lily comforted the younger woman. "Petunia.." Lily began, she shook her head and looked to the girl.

"Lucinda." The girl looked over to the young woman. "Come here please darling." Lily stood up and went back to her husband, Lucinda looked to her uncle Sev, he nodded, she broke away from Harry and cautiously walked towards the woman. She stood in front of the woman, she had rave hair and blue eyes, and a soft smile on her sad face. "You look so much like him. Like Jonathan." She reached out and stroked her face. "He loved you so much, we wanted to raise you both together, but we weren't allowed. You are not going to understand now but you will in time. He gave you the key?" the girl nodded, the woman handed her a book. "I want you to read this when you open the chest, ok Lucinda." Her voice was wavering. "Promise me darling, promise me you will read it when you are 17, please darling." The woman had tears running down her face, the girl had no idea who she was, she only knew that the woman knew her and Jonathan, and her uncle Sev trusted her, she nodded and the woman gathered her in her arms. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good mother my darling." She whispered before letting her go and running down the hall, she ran past a family walking towards them, Lucinda saw a boy with silver blonde hair and grey blue eyes, he stared back at her, she did not know that one day he would be her protector.

**[LINE]**

It had been eight years since she had watched her family die. For those eight years, the Potter's had welcomed her into their family's home, they loved her like a daughter, they helped her though the dark times as she fell into depression and began to self harm, she got a tattoo without anyone knowing last year on her birthday. She was walking through the halls, her books in her arms, her head down, she walked past Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode. Pansy tripped the blonde, who stumbled and fell to the ground, her books sliding across the ground, her long wavy pale pony pail falling over her shoulder.

Draco Malfoy stopped walking as he saw her fall, his dorm mates, Blaise Zambini and Vincent Goyle stopped and looked back to him. "Get up Looney." Pansy sneered, she stayed on the ground as Daphne and Millicent cackled, a group begun to form around the four girls, Pansy kicked Lucinda, she flinched. "I said, get up." She hissed as she grabbed the blonde's hair and yanked her up, she did not scream like Pansy hoped she would, Draco could see the pain in her bright blue eyes as their gazes locked, he had seen it eight years ago. "You are a pathetic waste, you know that. No wonder your family was killed, they were probably just as pathetic as you." Lucinda gritted her teeth. "The Carrow twins should have ended you, just like your precious Jonathan."That hit a nerve, Lucinda's fist fame up and smacked Pansy in the nose, everyone gasped as the crack echoed, Pansy let her hair go and she stumbled away.

"You little bitch!" Lucinda turned around and faced Pansy as her fist cam around and knocked her in the jaw, Lucinda fell to the ground, Pansy grabbed the blonde by the shirt and pulled her up, the shirt ripped and the crowd could see the bond's breasts in her blue lace bra. She could hear, her friend, Hermione's shouts as she was being held by Daphne and Millicent, she could also hear her best friend's cries of defiance. Harry Potter was being held by Gregory Crabbe and Charles St Vincent, Draco cringed as the blonde was hit once more, his father had told him to watch over the young girl in secret, not in public, she was kicked in the stomach, then shoved to the ground once more. Pansy stalked up to her, Draco watched as the blonde tried to get up but was knocked down. Blaise and Vincent watched their dorm mate closely, Pansy was about to kick the blonde's face in.

"Parkinson!" He bellowed, everyone froze, the blonde looked up as Pansy whirled around, he stood inside the circle of students, the blonde gathered her books and stumbled to her feet, she dashed away, forcing her way through the crowd.

"You are a Slytherin, Draco! You should be encouraging us as we torment her. Not protecting her!"

"You are cruel Parkinson, hasn't she gone through enough! She watched her family die, and you torment her, you are truly heartless and your mother would be ashamed." He hissed, she slapped him, her nails scratching him slightly, how he wanted to hit her, a Ravenclaw student dashed forward and slapped Pansy.

"Astoria!" Daphne gasped, her younger sister was Lucinda's dorm mate, Hermione took that moment of shock to elbow Millicent in the gut, once Millicent released her she slapped Daphne who released her and squealed, Hermione dashed forward and knocked over Pansy before she punched Astoria.

"Get off me MUTT!" Pansy hissed as she shoved Hermione off her, Harry thrashed about in his captive's grasps.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone froze at the sound of Professor McGonagall. "Parkinson, Lupin, Potter, Malfoy, Greengrass, both of you, Bulstrode, Crabbe and St Vincent. Come with me. The rest of you, off to class." The professor snapped.

Points were taken from Sytherin house and Slytherin students, with the exception of Draco, were given detentions, the Sytherin's were dismissed first. Lucinda was not seen until dinner in the Great Hall. She had a bruise on her jaw and her eyes were red, she had left her hair down, she shrunk down into her seat, Cho Chang and Emily Boot, Terry's cousin, sat either side of her, Cho put an arm around her and she stiffened. The two took that as she was hurt, they eat in silence, Draco studied her as he ate at the Slytherin table behind the Ravenclaw table, he watched as she winced at certain movements. His hand grasped the fork in his hand, Blaise looked to his dorm mate, no one noticed something float across from the Slytherin table into her drink, Pansy, Daphne and Millicent sat close together talking. After Lucinda finished her meal, she got up and left, Cho and Emily looked to each other then got up and followed her, Draco followed her with his eyes. She did not talk as they walked up to the Ravenclaw dormitories, they intently watched her as she walked up to the seventh year dorm.

She silently got changed and softly said goodnight, she curled up on her bed, Cho and Emily got changed before talking, they sat on Emily's bed which was beside Lucinda's, Astoria and Judith Andrews came up half and hour later, Lucinda was sound asleep. Cho Chang was one of the tallest girls in the dorm, she had long straight raven hair, she had brown eyes and a light caramel skin tone, she was the Seeker on the house Quidditch team, she was also going out with Cedric Diggory, the captain on the Hufflepuff team. Emily Boot was shorter than Cho, she had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes, Astoria Green grass was the shortest out of the girls, she had blonde hair and looked like her sister, she was not fair like Lucinda was with her looks as they did have the same hair and eye colour. Judith Andrews was the tallest out of them all, she had brown hair that went down to her waist and dark green eyes, Lucinda was the same hight as Emily, the four talked for a hour or so before going to sleep.

it was around midnight when Astoria woke up unexpectedly, she heard a small hurt noise, she sat up in her bed, then there was a gasp, she got up and walked over to the source of the noise. She pushed the curtain cautiously of Lucinda's bed, Astoria was not prepared for what she saw, her wrists and ankles were like they were bound to the bed, her blankets were on the floor. Her bed clothes were ripped and she was thrashing violently, her mouth open and no noise came out, cuts were sliced into each wrist, blood running down her arms, claw like marks ran down each arm, more blood pouring, Astoria screamed. 'Die' was etched onto her cheek bone as 'looney' was etched onto her ribcage, the other girls woke up, 'you don't belong', 'worthless', 'pathetic', 'whore', 'bitch', 'DIE!' were etched , cut marks covered her legs. Cho ran out of the room, a 'p' was etched into her hip near her underwear, a 'd' was etched into her breast and an 'm' was etched into her rib.

Something changed, a scream ripped through the room and echoed through the whole dorm, Lucinda's screams were audible, tears rolling down her cheeks, some of the younger students yelled for her to shut up, when she didn't they came looking. Some of the boys even when up to the seventh year girl's dorm, Terry Boot, Lucas Tomas and Eligh Jones pushed past younger students, Emily had tears streaming down her face, her and Astoria were rocking back and forth as they held onto one another, Judith stood there staring and Lucinda. Lucas went to touch Lucinda, Judith grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch her." She said, her voice barely audible, the Ravenclaw students knew it was common sense but it was painful to listen to her screams, the paintings looked on with sorrow at the young woman. Professor Flitwick came bustling in after Cho. He stared in shock, blood began seeping into the bed sheets, the professor stunned the poor girl, her screaming stopped and her body ceased all movement.

"Chang, go ahead and wake Madame Ponfry." Flitwick said as Terry walked over to the bed and picked up Lucinda's limp form, blood began dripping onto the floor and seeping into his clothes, Cho dashed out of the room once more. "Take her to the hospital wing, Boot. Jones, Tomas, Andrews. Get everyone back to bed." Flitwick said as Terry walked past, everyone moved to let him pass. The Ravenclaw dorm was quiet.

The whole school had heard of the event that occurred that night, the hall was filled with chatter about it, the Ravenclaw students had hardly slept, Harry and Hermione were woken and taken to the infirmary, they did not sleep as they sat beside Lucinda. Draco noticed the smirk on Pansy's face, he clutched the fork in his hand tightly, Blaise looked to his dorm mate as he hit his fist against the table, Blaise sighed and tuned back into the conversation Vincent was having with some sixth year girls, Draco ignored the food in front of him. "Good morning students." Professor Dumbledore said, breaking the chatter, the students turned to face the headmaster. "I would like to inform you that in two months we will be having some of our past students come in and teach some of your classes. You may know of some of them." He took a pause.

"Each chosen past students excelled in the subject they will be teaching, they are Andromeda Lewis, Tiberius Churchill, Amelia Bones, Sirius Black, Augustus Rushworth, Lily and James Potter, Narissa and Lucius Malfoy, and Remus Lupin." there were murmurs around the hall. "Miss Lewis will take Astronomy, Mr Churchill will take Care of Magical Creatures, Miss Bones will take History of Magic, Mr Black will take Transfiguration, Mr Rushworth will take Divination, Mrs Potter will take Potions, Mr Potter will take Charms, Mrs Malfoy will take Ancient Runes, Mr Malfoy will take Herbology and Mr Lupin will take Defence Against the Dark Arts. As Professor Dallas is taking leave from her position as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Mr Lupin will be her replacement. Also, Miss Bones, Miss Lewis, Mr Malfoy, Mr Churchill, Mr Rushworth, Mr Black and Mr Potter will also assist Madame Hooch when they are available.

"I have heard the talk going around these halls, I wish to inform you that Miss Lovegood is healing and will be back to classes, hopefully before the past students arrive. I know her friends are truly worried about her, and if anyone knows anything of how this happened, please come forth. This kind of harassment will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. That is all, have a nice day." The headmaster stepped down and the hall was silent, Parkinson muttered something and Greengrass and Bulstrode laughed, Draco glared, he just knew it was those three, he just couldn't prove it. He stood up and stalked away, not caring if he ate or not.

WORD COUNT: 2,981

_What do you think reader? I would like your opinion please. No pressure, you do not have to. I just want to know if you like it._

_Live Long and Prosper_

_My Degree of Sarcasm_


End file.
